Mystery of the Blue Horse
by CartoonLover159
Summary: The inspector takes a mystery like no other. Someone is stealing all important people around the world. No one knows what he looks like but we do know he rides a ghostly blue horse. Please tell me if you would like me to continue the story
1. The Mystery is Afoot

**This is my first story based off of a cartoon show so please go easy on the comments. This story is based off of The Pink Panther Show when the inspector was in it.**

**If you want me to keep going please comment on this =3 Have fun reading**

Have you ever tried to solve a mystery that seemed so difficult that you either gave up or couldn't solve it no matter how you try? I had one of those times and I will tell you about it.

I guess I should introduce myself before the story actually begins. My name is Jacques Clouseau and I am a semi-famous inspector. You probably heard of me but I don't count on it if you havn't lived in France.

It was a morning like any other. Blue skies with barely a cloud in sight. Birds chirping. Well, if I knew it would be a day unlike how I described, I wouldn't have woke up. The commissioner called me down to his office with his voice shaking like he saw an anaconda slither into his room.

As I walked down to the commissioner's office, I was so excited because I was going to get a mystery to solve. I though,"Hmmm. If the commissioner sounded frightened, this must be the best one yet." I almost skipped to his office, but I didn't because that wouldn't be very manly of me, would it? I opened the door slowly until it was only about five inches open, and I said,"You wanted to see me, sir?"

The commissioner was facing the wall away from me, so I couldn't see his face. Even though it wasn't visible, I could feel his fear practically radiating from his body and his palms were sweaty as he held them behind his back. "Yes, Inspector," he said with a shaky voice but cleared his voice before continuing,"I have a very important job for you and I expect you to take it for the sake of your job."

"As you are well aware, there has been kidnappings from all over the world." He paused and, as he paused, I thought,"I need to read more newspapers or watch more news because I don't recall any major kidnappings." Even though those words went through my head, I just replied,"Yes, I do recall, Commissioner."

The Commissioner continued,"These kidnappings have been only of important people. I fear that the mayor and I may be their next target since France hasn't been one of the places that the kidnappings happened in. Well, not yet anyway.

"Eye witnesses recall seeing a ghostly figure riding a blue horse. I want you to solve this mystery, Inspector, because the other detectives I tried hiring were too scared to do it. Are you up to the challenge?"

"You can count on me, sir." I said before I thought about it. I think his fear was contagious because I started shaking as well.


	2. The First Abduction

I left his office with excitement and fear. Both of these emotions at the same time was confusing to me but I just kept walking. Entering my office, I gathered my stuff, like my magnifying glass, notepad and pen, fingerprint kit, and a lot of other things. I thought aloud to myself, "Where should I start? Hmmm." Then a thought occurred to me, "I should check where the first kidnapping took place. Man, I'm smart."

I searched the internet and, as it seems, the first person that was kidnapped was the Queen of England. After packing my things, I chartered a train to London. When I arrived, everyone looked like detectives, of all sorts, trying to solve the missing Queen case. No matter dedicated they they may have looked to a citizen's eye, I could tell, with my genius inspector knowledge and training, they were utterly confused on how to handle the situation. I shook my head and continued on to the Queen's castle.

This time, everyone looked worried and was pacing back and forth. I went up to a young man wearing clothes which looked like they were from medieval time. 'Well I guess they never change in this country.' I thought while, again, shaking my head.

"Excuse me, monsieur, are you alright?" I said as he continued to pace worriedly.

"Yes I believe you can, Mr. Frenchman," the man said as he stopped walking, "My grandmother has been kidnapped as you well know from the newspapers."

I pondered aloud, "Why would the culprit kidnap these people? Do you mind if I look around, Mr. ummm, sorry I didn't catch your name."

"My name is David, mr. frenchman, and we would really appreciate your help, if you're a better inspector than the other ones we've hired"

"You can count on me, monsieur David. I am so much better than those nitwits."

"Oh thank you thank you thank you, please don't let me down, Mr. Frenchman."

I set off towards the crime scene, which was her majesty's bedroom. Once I entered, I noticed a part of the wall was cut into, in a shape of a large square. Someone just put the part in more than halfway and didn't bother to keep it hidden. I took out the square slab and found a box and a projector inside. Inside the box, I found a letter in an envelope that said "Clouseau". The note read:

"Greetings, Inspector, I knew you would be assigned this case and I knew you would take out the piece of wall and find this, so called, clue. Well, this is my game and you must play it by my rules. I kidnapped these people to test your skills as an inspector. I'm leaving clues for you just in case your lost. Good Luck and Have Fun. CLUE 1: I am a letter which is hidden in a drawer. This drawer is located in something brown, hard, and is hard to get to."

Of course, there were no fingerprints on the paper and the letters were taken from assorted magazines. This theif was crafty and he is making me really annoyed with this game of his. Inside of the wall, I saw the projector and I pressed the on button. It started to project a ghostly blue horse that was so life-like anyone could be fooled. This was probably to frighten the queen so it was easier to force her to come with the culprit. I left the castle, thinking about the clue he left. "Something brown, hard, and is hard to get to."

I rented a hotel room so I could find out who the next victim was and it was the president of the United States.

"OF COURSE!" I exclaimed aloud when I thought of the answer to the clue of the culprit, "It's the Resolute desk! It must be in one of the drawers, but you can't just request to look in the desk of the president. It doesn't matter, I'm sure I can get in after all I AM a great inspector"

I went to bed looking forward to the next day of solving the crime of these kidnapped people.


End file.
